I Know Nothing
by Sherry Ginesca Black
Summary: [BBWY SERIES 2nd SEQUEL] Apakah benar perasaan cinta saja selalu cukup u/ menyatukan 2 hati & 2 kehidupan yang berbeda? Apakah kau selalu yakin kau telah mengetahui segala yang perlu kau tahu dari orang yang sangat kau cintai? atau kau berpikir dengan cinta kau tak perlu banyak tahu lagi tentang orang yang kau cintai? Kau tak pernah tahu bahwa mungkin kau tak tahu apa-apa.


**Disclaimer: "Everything Harry Potter" which seems familiar to you belongs to the brilliant mommy JK Rowling, but I proudly say that the plot, and Sherry, the Self-Insertion Original Character, are mine. Please give much love to her and her love story ;)**

**A/N: One shot! George Weasley - OC (Sherry Huang)**

**Ahhhh! I finally come again, my dear beloved #Georgerrians! (I'm so happy and proud having this calling to all my friends who love the George-Sherry a.k.a #Georgerry 's love story!) Terima kasih banyak karena selalu mendukung cinta kami #aheeum, but it's true! Tiap kali kalian memanggil aku "Princess" (saat ketemu langsung, via bbm, twitter, facebook, sms, review FFN, atau apapun itu) dan bilang kalau kalian nggak sabar lagi untuk segera membaca lanjutan kisah cintaku dan Prince Georgie-ku… itu rasanya motivasi terbesarku untuk segera, segera, dan segera melanjutkan cerita ini ^_^**

**Aku cuma mau bilang kalau kisah ini adalah perwujudan cintaku yang besar untuk Prince Georgie ku, dan untuk #Georgerrians , serta Fanfic Lovers lainnya yang bersedia mampir kesini. Kalian semua sahabat yang sangat sangat amazing :***

**Anyway… satu yang selalu aku harapkan, you will love and support this story, and don't get disappointed with the update after such a long wait! I'm trying my best to please you honeyssss! :***

**So… sebelum kalian kesal karena intro yang kepanjangan…. I say to you…**

**HAPPY READING!**

**~I Know Nothing~**

**Warning: Ini adalah sequel kedua dari one-shot story berjudul "Be Braver With You". Kalau kalian tak sengaja 'tersasar' disini, please check my profile. Kalian bisa mulai membaca "Be Braver With You" dulu, kemudian "Your Existence" (first sequel), baru kemudian cerita ini! Thank you!**

**21 Desember**

Selama memasuki musim dingin, Sherry dan George harus bersabar untuk tak saling menemui karena kesibukan masing-masing: George dengan Fred, toko Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, dan para pelanggan setia produk-produk mereka, dan Sherry dengan sekolahnya. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes benar-benar sedang ramai pengunjung. Banyak di antaranya adalah orangtua yang berinisiatif membeli produk-produk si kembar sebagai hadiah natal untuk anak-anak mereka, dan sebagian besar lainnya tentu saja anak-anak yang selalu antusias dengan produk-produk toko lelucon. George dan Fred sendiri sedang menyelesaikan pesanan khusus dengan skala cukup besar dari sebuah sekolah sihir besar di Jerman yang akan membagikan produk Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes sebagai bingkisan natal cuma-cuma untuk para murid sekolahnya. Di saat yang sama, mereka juga harus memikirkan ide untuk produk-produk terbaru mereka. Sementara Sherry selama awal musim dingin telah dikejar padatnya jadwal sekolah untuk persiapan ujian pertengahan semester setelah liburan natal dan tahun baru.

Dengan segala kesibukannya, George berkata pada Sherry bahwa ia hanya bisa berkunjung di malam hari, bahkan sangat malam, akan tetapi Sherry melarang George untuk berkunjung di malam hari tanpa alasan tertentu yang sangat penting (itu pula yang dilakukan Mrs. Weasley dengan alasan kepantasan dan keamanan identitas), terlebih dengan ber-apparate dan muncul seenaknya di beranda kamar Sherry. Sherry sendiri yang membuat peraturan untuk George tidak mengunjunginya di malam hari, namun ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia mulai merasakan perasaan tak nyaman di dadanya yang ada hubungannya dengan keabsenan George dari hari-harinya. Saat-saat yang jarang ketika George bisa muncul sebentar di sore hari menjadi sangat berharga, walau tak banyak yang mereka bisa lakukan selain mengobrol singkat. Di saat ia ingin sekali ada George disisinya, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi pria itu.

Semenjak musim gugur berakhir, Sherry sudah tak pernah mengunjungi Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes lagi, dan itu membuatnya merasakan rindu juga terhadap Fred, yang dengan lapang dada telah memutuskan untuk bersikap sebagai 'kakak yang baik' bagi Sherry. Tiba-tiba ia juga jadi teringat sikap lembut dan keibuan dari Mrs. Weasley, yang tanpa sadar membuatnya berkaca-kaca, mengingat bahwa ia sendiri hanya merasakan kasih sayang ibunya selama dua minggu setelah dilahirkan, dan tentu saja ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya. _'Sungguh menyenangkan memiliki ibu yang penuh cinta dan perhatian seperti itu. Semua anaknya pasti tumbuh jadi anak-anak yang bahagia. Ya, seperti George dan Fred...' _Kemudian, bayangan-bayangan tentang banyak rambut merah lainnya pun langsung melayang-layang di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai mereka-reka wajah Weasley-Weasley lainnya. Sherry ingat George pernah bilang padanya bahwa keluarga Weasley secara turun temurun selalu menghasilkan banyak keturunan...

Tok tok tok! Lamunan Sherry dibuyarkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Sherry? Daddy boleh masuk?" Suara Mr. Huang terdengar dari luar kamarnya.

Sherry hanya bergelung kecil di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menjawab, "Iya Daddy, silahkan masuk."

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah, hati Sherry terasa dingin membeku karena mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Jadi... natal tahun ini Daddy harus pergi?" tanyanya pada Mr. Huang yang kini duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya.

"Iya _Honey_, maafkan Daddy, Daddy tahu ini akan jadi natal dan tahun baru pertamamu tanpa Daddy, tapi ini adalah suatu kesempatan besar sayang... undangan istimewa untuk memamerkan karya Daddy di _World's Christmas Worship Exhibition_ di Roma bersama dengan seniman-seniman terkenal dari penjuru dunia. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi Daddy apabila Daddy bisa memamerkan karya Daddy disana. Kau tahu kan patung _The Virgin Mary_ bersayap yang memakai gaun dari rangkaian kelopak mawar buatan Daddy itu?"

Sherry mengangguk, "Ya Daddy, itu sangat-sangat indah. Aku yakin akan banyak konglomerat bercita rasa tinggi yang berebut untuk membawanya pulang ke istana mereka."

Bola mata Mr. Huang membesar, "Jadi maksudmu, kau mengizinkan Daddy pergi?" tanyanya setengah girang setengah tak percaya.

Sherry mendengus, kemudian tertawa kecil, "Aku rasa Daddy tidak sedang meminta izin padaku, dan aku tidak di dalam posisi untuk memberi atau tak memberi izin..."

Mr. Huang menghela nafas, "Sayangku..." Ia memandangi putrinya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sekaligus rasa bersalah, "Daddy ingin mengajakmu tapi—"

"—Daddy sibuk, jadi Daddy khawatir tidak bisa memberikan suasana natal dan tahun baru yang indah untukku, begitu kan?"

"Ah..." Mr. Huang menghela nafas, "ya, mungkin itu setengahnya benar, tapi... Daddy berfikir, ini tahun pertamamu di London kan sayang...?"

Sherry hanya menatap ayahnya sebagai jawaban.

"Daddy pikir mungkin kau akan senang merayakannya bersama teman-temanmu disini, jadi Daddy mengizinkanmu untuk membuat _party_-mu sendiri disini jika kau mau mengundang teman-temanmu..."

Sherry terdiam sebentar. Dalam hati, ia membenci ide memohon kepada orang-orang untuk menemaninya merayakan natal sementara mereka lebih memilih merayakannya dengan keluarga masing-masing. Tapi saat ini, terlebih dengan ayahnya, ia sama sekali tak ingin berdebat. Mr. Huang sangat mencintainya. Apapun alasannya, Sherry berfikir mungkin ia memang harus membiarkan ayahnya pergi tanpa dirinya. Ia membayangkan apabila ayahnya harus menghadiri banyak pesta dan jamuan, ia nanti harus memilih antara ikut dengan ayahnya dan melamun sendiri di tengah orang-orang asing kaya raya yang jauh lebih tua darinya, atau melamun di hotel tanpa siapa-siapa. Menyusuri jalan di Roma di bawah salju seorang diri disaat banyak orang sedang berbagi kebahagiaan natal dan tahun baru bersama orang-orang terkasihnya sepertinya bukan ide yang menyenangkan.

=oOo=

**22 Desember**

"Oh, jadi kau akan pergi berlibur ya?_" _Kata Sherry dengan nada kecewa kepada Jolie, sahabat barunya selama di London, melalui telepon genggamnya.

"Iya, kami sekeluarga berencana berlibur di Liverpool sampai tahun baru usai, _I'm sorry baby_..." terdengar suara Jolie dari_ speaker _telepon_._

Sherry menghembuskan nafas berat, "Yah. Ya sudah lah. Jadi kapan kalian akan berangkat?"

"Besok sore. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya Sherry _baby_... kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sherry memutar bola matanya, "Tidak. Aku tak yakin. Menurutku, aku akan "apa-apa", tapi memangnya kenapa? "Apa-apa" tidak akan terlalu banyak mempengaruhi hidupku!" Jawabnya ketus.

Tak ada respon dari seberang selama beberapa saat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Sherry mendengar Jolie tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sherry kesal.

"Kau ini aneh, kau tahu? Kenapa kau harus bersikap kebingungan seperti itu? Ajak saja George menghabiskan natal denganmu! Selesai masalah!" Seru Jolie.

Sherry terkejut mendengar perkataan Jolie, dan mendadak otaknya langsung terasa bebal. "Eh? nggg... George?"

"Iya! George, pacarmu, kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Err... ya, itu... err... baiklah, itu... b-b-boleh kupertimbangkan." Jawab Sherry terbata-bata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jolie terheran-heran, "itu seharusnya sangat sangat kau _pertimbangkan_ bahkan sebelum kau mengajak aku!" Seru Jolie sambil tertawa tak percaya.

Sherry terdiam. Saat-saat seperti ini pasti akan selalu datang di kemudian hari: saat-saat dimana ia ditanya tentang George tapi tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa. Ia tak bisa terus menerus seperti ini, paling tidak, pada Jolie. Selama di London, selain George, Jolie lah yang selalu setia bersamanya, menjadi temannya dari hari pertama ia masuk ke St. Paul's Academy. Jolie banyak membantunya dalam berbagai hal, dan juga mendengarkan cerita-ceritanya. Sherry tak pernah mengklaim kepada siapapun bahwa dia seorang introvert: dia secara natural adalah orang yang sangat suka bercerita. Dan tentu saja, dari semua kisah yang bisa ia bagi pada Jolie, menghindari topik tentang George tentu akan terasa menyesakkan dalam jangka panjang, sekaligus mencurigakan.

Akhirnya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada diri sendiri, lalu berdeham, "Ehm. Jolie, baiklah. Kau boleh saja pergi kemanapun untuk liburan bersama keluargamu besok, tapi, kau sama sekali tak boleh menolak untuk menemuiku malam ini." Katanya tegas.

"T-tunggu—apa? Malam ini? Kau ini kenapa langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan sih?" protes Jolie.

"Itu bukan masalah, Jolie. Aku mau kau menemuiku malam ini, oke? Sebagai ganti karena kau tak bisa menemaniku selama natal, bagaimana?" Potongnya seenaknya. Ia tahu Jolie tak akan menolak.

"Eh, nggg..." Jolie berpikir sejenak, kemudian menghela napas panjang, menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan ke rumahmu nanti malam. Pukul 6!"

=oOo=

Jolie memeluk bantal lumba-lumba besar di atas tempat tidur Sherry, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kesangsian.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sulit dipercaya hal seperti itu benar-benar ada di dunia." Katanya lambat-lambat sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Terserah," Sherry mengangkat bahu, "tapi itulah kenyataannya, dan aku sebagai orang yang menyaksikannya, tak punya pilihan untuk tak percaya."

Jolie mengangguk-angguk paham. "Ya, kau benar. Dan dengan adanya undang-undang kerahasiaan semacam itu, sulit bagimu untuk menjelaskan kepada orang di sekitarmu tentang kehidupannya."

Sherry mendesah tak sabar, "Sama sulitnya dengan membuat orang yang kujelaskan itu percaya pada ceritaku."

"Yah, mungkin hanya sepersekian yang bisa langsung mencernanya sepertiku. Kau sudah memberi tahu Daddy-mu tentang ini?"

Sherry menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak yakin. Aku takut respon Daddy negatif. George perlu lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk menumbuhkan kepercayaan penuh Daddy padanya sebelum segalanya diungkapkan."

"Dan yang tersulit sekarang adalah kau tak bisa menghubunginya disaat kau membutuhkannya."

"Ya, itu membuatku hampir gila akhir-akhir ini. Belum pernah aku merasa sekeberatan ini untuk sendirian. Padahal dari kecil aku sudah sangat terbiasa, kau tahu, dengan keadaanku ini. Tapi semenjak aku mengenalnya, kesendirian jadi terasa seperti bongkahan es tajam yang menghunjam sudut hatiku terus menerus. Rasanya menciptakan sensasi ngilu dan menggigil yang tak bisa kujelaskan."

Jolie tercengang mendengarnya, tapi tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau?" Sherry mengerutkan kening, heran sekaligus tersinggung.

"Rasanya seperti mendengarkan seorang pujangga berdeklamasi! Hahahahahhaha." Jolie lanjut tertawa.

Sherry mendengus dongkol, ia merebut bantal lumba-lumba dari pelukan Jolie dan langsung memukulinya dengan bantal itu. "Aku-serius-tahuuuu!" Serunya, satu kata untuk satu pukulan.

Mereka sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam candaan ketika suara 'pop' pelan terdengar dari beranda kamar Sherry. Serempak, mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan dari pintu kaca pembatas kamar dan beranda, mereka bisa dengan jelas melihat sesosok berambut merah secara tiba-tiba telah berdiri disana.

"George?" Panggil Sherry, kaget sekaligus senang. Ia bangkit untuk membukakan pintu kaca untuk George.

George masuk melewati pintu kaca dengan santai, namun seketika terbelalak ketika menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa ada orang lain yang bersama gadisnya dan sedang jelas-jelas menganga menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. "Oh sial, aku membocorkan rahasiaku sendiri." katanya sambil menepuk jidatnya, "tapi kumohon jangan berteriak, oke? Aku bisa menjelaskan segalanya, tapi sebelumnya, tolong—"

"—kau tenang saja George," potong Sherry. "Aku sudah menceritakan semua padanya, baru saja. Maafkan aku, tapi aku rasa aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari sahabatku."

George menghembuskan nafas lega dan langsung menegakkan dirinya. "Jadi, kau yang bernama Jolie?" tanyanya ramah sambil maju ke arah Jolie, lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Jolie terperangah: terpesona oleh ketampanan George, oleh fakta bahwa ia muncul begitu saja entah darimana, dan oleh fakta bahwa pria itu langsung mengenalinya ketika mendengar sebutan 'sahabat Sherry'. Tapi Jolie buru-buru menata sikapnya dan membalas uluran tangan George, "Ya. Dan kau George, yang baru saja diceritakan Sherry." Balasnya, juga dengan senyuman yang dia harapkan bisa tampak senormal mungkin.

Dan itulah pertemuan pertama Jolie dengan George. Sherry akhirnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena kini ia punya seseorang yang bisa ia jadikan tempat untuk bercerita tentang keadaan George yang sebenarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sherry dan Jolie sudah turun ke ruang tamu untuk 'menyambut George yang baru datang'. Akhirnya mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama Mr. Huang di ruang tamu.

"Maafkan saya _Sir_, tapi saya tak bisa menemani Sherry, karena liburan kali ini kami sekeluarga akan pergi ke Liverpool.." Jelas Jolie, memasang ekspresi wajah penuh penyesalan.

Mr. Huang mendesah pelan, "Ah begitu ya, sayang sekali... aku berharap Sherry bisa bersenang-senang disini dengan teman-temannya, tapi—"

"—Tapi Anda tenang saja _Sir_, George akan menjaga Sherry selama Anda pergi, saya sendiri pernah mengunjungi keluarganya, dan semuanya sangat ramah dan menyenangkan. Sherry akan senang bersama mereka." sambung Jolie dengan lancar.

Sherry membelalakkan matanya karena kaget, tak menyangka Jolie akan mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak mereka rencanakan. Sementara George menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan ekspresi humor di wajahnya. Tampak sekali kata-kata Jolie membuatnya senang, maka ia langsung menimpali,

"Betul _Sir_, keluarga besar saya sangat senang menerima tamu. Saya punya adik perempuan yang sebaya dengan Sherry, serta sahabat dari adik saya yang kira-kira juga sebaya dengannya. Mereka pasti akan cepat akrab." Jelas George sambil mengulas senyum menawannya, yang selalu Sherry sebut sebagai 'senyuman magis'.

Mungkin George sedang menerapkan apa yang disebut muggle sebagai hipnotis. Tapi memang, tanpa perlu usaha apapun, George sudah selalu mampu menghipnotis, dan sepertinya, efek hipnotis alami milik George pun akhirnya berhasil mempengaruhi Mr. Huang. Dalam hati, Sherry sangat bersyukur karena George datang di saat yang tepat. Ia pun sangat berterima kasih pada Jolie karena telah benar-benar menjadi pendengar dan penyimpul cerita yang baik. Jolie seakan tahu betul bahwa dengan George, Sherry akan melewati natal dan tahun baru yang sangat menyenangkan tahun ini. Maka, malam itu juga Sherry berkemas, dan berangkat bersama George ke The Burrow, rumah kediaman keluarga Weasley.

=oOo=

"Kau tak perlu merasa sungkan disini Sherry, aku senang George mengenalkan seorang teman baru untukku." Ginny Weasley, adik bungsu George tengah mempersilahkan Sherry masuk ke kamarnya beberapa saat setelah Sherry sampai di The Burrow.

Sherry tersenyum, ia masih menerka-nerka bagaimana sifat Ginny dan bagaimana ia harus bersikap terhadap Ginny, "_Thanks_ Ginny, kau baik sekali." Sherry meletakkan kopernya di samping tempat tidur Ginny.

"Sama-sama, tapi kita akan tidur bertiga disini, apa kau keberatan?" tanya Ginny.

"Bertiga dengan...?"

"Dengan Hermione, dia sahabat baik Ron, kakak kelimaku. Harry, sahabat Ron lainnya, juga akan menginap disini. Mereka berdua sudah bagaikan bagian dari keluarga kami sendiri. Harry sudah datang, dan Hermione segera menyusul sebentar lagi. Jadi, kau bukan satu-satunya tamu disini, tak perlu merasa sungkan!" tutur Ginny sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Tepukan lembut Ginny di pundaknya itu membuat Sherry merasa jauh lebih baik. Sherry menghela napas panjang, "Hmm... baiklah. Aku tak keberatan tidur bertiga atau bersepuluh sekalipun, selagi kaki kita tidak perlu saling mengepang seperti bentuk ekor kalajengking." ucapnya sambil nyengir, berusaha menunjukkan ketidaksungkanannya.

Ginny tertawa, dan langsung menarik Sherry duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Mum sudah bercerita pada kami tentangmu. Dia sangat terkesan melihat George mengenalkan seorang gadis dengan cara seperti itu padanya." kata Ginny.

"Ah? 'Cara seperti itu'? Maksudmu?" Sherry tak mengerti, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikan dalam suaranya.

Ginny tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya, terutama karena jelas-jelas Mum mengetahui kau adalah muggle—oh, jangan salah artikan perkataanku, maksudku, cukup menarik mengetahui George bisa berkenalan dengan muggle di tengah kesibukannya mengurus toko di dunia penyihir. George dan Fred kami adalah sepasang manusia yang tak pernah serius, kecuali dalam hal apapun yang bisa menghasilkan galleon. Kau tahu galleon kan?"

Sherry mengangguk.

"Nah," Ginny melanjutkan, "begitu juga dalam masalah perempuan. Aku pribadi selama ini beranggapan bahwa mengenalkan seorang wanita secara resmi kepada orang tua adalah hal terakhir yang akan terpikir oleh Fred dan George. Tapi, sekarang kau bahkan sudah disini. Sungguh menarik,sejujurnya." ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu tersenyum.

Sherry tersipu. Sebenarnya ia malu pada dirinya sendiri karena harus tersipu malu seperti itu. Ia membayangkan betapa bodohnya wajahnya saat itu. Tapi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ginny, ia tak bisa menahan sudut mulutnya agar tak tertarik ke kedua sisi pipinya.

_'Apakah George sebelumnya memang benar-benar belum pernah menyayangi orang lain seperti yang dia rasakan padaku? Apa aku benar-benar se-spesial itu? Ah, rasanya banyak sekali yang belum aku ketahui dari George... jangan-jangan, rasa kasmaran telah membuat segalanya kubiarkan berjalan begitu cepat tanpa banyak bertanya...'_

Dan pintu kamar Ginny terbuka. George muncul dari balik pintu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Well, _Ladies_. Makan malam sudah siap, dan Hermione sudah sampai. Mum melarang Hermione naik ke kamar sampai ia selesai menikmati makan malam dulu. Jadi, ayo kita ke bawah sebelum Mum berteriak memanggil kita semua sampai telinga kita yang tersisa jadi rusak." Ucap George panjang lebar.

"Telinga _kita_ yang tersisa?" Ginny menaikkan satu alisnya, "telinga_mu _yang tersisa tepatnya, George." tandasnya sambil terkekeh.

Sherry mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. '_Memang ada apa dengan telinga George?'_

George menangkap ekspresi kebingungan Sherry dan langsung mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kita sisakan cerita itu untuk makanan penutup nanti, oke?" Dan dengan cepat ia langsung meraih tangan Sherry untuk segera turun ke ruang makan keluarga Weasley.

Acara makan malam pertama Sherry bersama keluarga Weasley sangat menyenangkan. Sherry bertemu dengan Mr. Weasley, Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger dan Harry Potter.

Ron menyalaminya dengan ramah sambil berkata "Err _well_, hai. Kalau George kurang ajar padamu, kau tahu, kau bisa mengadukannya padaku, dia memang sedikit brengsek, pemuda tengik itu.", yang langsung disusul dengan tatapan belati panas yang dilempar Hermione kepada Ron, dan pitingan George di leher Ron lengkap dengan ancaman laba-laba raksasa di kolong ranjangnya. Harry dan Ginny tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Sherry ikut tertawa walau belum mengerti apa-apa.

Ya, tawa memang menular, jadi seseorang tak perlu selalu tahu alasan mengapa ia ikut tertawa bersama orang lain disekitarnya. Belakangan, Sherry baru tahu bahwa Ron dan Hermione adalah sahabat dekat yang akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih, begitupun Harry dan Ginny. Memikirkan hal itu hatinya jadi hangat, mengetahui di rumah ini akan ada tiga pasang kekasih yang akan merayakan natal bersama-sama, yang pastinya akan sangat indah apalagi di tengah keluarga besar yang tampak penuh cinta.

Percy, anak ketiga keluarga Weasley, tepat di atas Fred dan George, agak pendiam. Dia hanya menyapa Sherry dengan sopan, dan sisanya hanya tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan di meja makan. Setelah makan, ia pamit lagi karena harus lembur di Kementerian Sihir tempatnya bekerja.

Mr. Weasley, diluar dugaan Sherry, menanyainya tentang pekerjaan ayahnya. Sherry sempat mengira itu adalah suatu bentuk ketertarikan seorang ayah terhadap keluarga dari gadis yang tampak menjalin hubungan serius dengan anaknya, tapi ia langsung merasa konyol karena memikirkan hal sejauh itu. Dan ketika ia tahu bahwa ternyata Mr. Weasley menyimpan obsesi terhadap barang-barang muggle, Sherry langsung tanpa sadar tertawa lepas karena menyadari kebodohannya berpikir terlalu jauh, dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri. Walau begitu, ia senang memiliki sesuatu yang bisa ia ceritakan kepada penyihir dan membuat penyihir itu kagum. Mereka yang mendengar, selain Hermione yang merupakan penyihir kelahiran muggle dan Harry yang merupakan penyihir berdarah campuran dan dari kecil dibesarkan oleh muggle, heran bagaimana Mr. Huang bisa mengubah tanah liat atau batu pualam menjadi patung dengan tekstur yang sangat halus dan indah hanya dengan menggunakan tangannya dan peralatan-peralatan manual lainnya, dan Sherry bangga akan hal itu. Daddy-nya memang bisa menciptakan magis dengan kedua tangannya.

.

Malam itu memang pertama kalinya Sherry makan malam bersama keluarga Weasley dan kerabatnya, namun mereka semua bisa membuat Sherry merasa nyaman bagaikan di rumah sendiri. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan sopan tentang ini dan itu dari masing-masing mereka, Sherry langsung diperlakukan seperti biasa layaknya orang yang sudah lama tinggal di tempat itu. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu, dan justru merasa sangat bahagia. Rasanya seperti memiliki anggota keluarga yang lengkap, dan begitu dicintai. George yang sepanjang makan malam selalu disisinya pun sangat berusaha membuat Sherry nyaman berbaur dengan keluarganya, dan itu membuat Sherry harus mengakui, bahwa tanpa George, ia tak akan pernah merasakan suasana kekeluargaan yang seperti ini.

=oOo=

George memutuskan untuk mengajak Sherry keluar di malam bersalju menuju kebun apel di dekat The Burrow setelah makan malam. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, yang ternyata setelah diperbesar dengan sihir, adalah sebuah tenda lipat. George memasangnya di dekat pohon apel yang sudah digantungi salju, dan mengajak Sherry masuk ke dalam tenda tersebut. Di dalam tenda, di luar dugaan Sherry, terdapat ruangan yang cukup luas, bagaikan sebuah kamar sederhana yang nyaman. George menyalakan perapiannya, dan mengajak Sherry duduk di lantai tenda yang berkarpet tebal, tepat di depan pintu masuk tenda untuk memandang salju yang turun di depan mata mereka.

"Kau pasti langsung teringat malam itu, saat kita bermain Weasleys' Wildfire-Whizbangs, kan?" tanya George sambil mengencangkan jaket tebalnya.

Sherry tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-gigi kecilnya, "Ya, betul. Saat itu masih pertengahan musim gugur, tapi rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Aku senang mengulang ingatanku tentang malam itu, apalagi bersamamu disini. Tapi tentu saja, tak lengkap rasanya tanpa Fred,"

Mendengar nama Fred disebut, George langsung menunjukkan wajah kaget yang dibuat-buat, "Kau sedang bercanda kan? Fred adalah orang terakhir yang akan kau harapkan untuk ada di sekitar kita, pengacau dan pendengki itu." mata George membesar secara dramatis.

Sherry menahan tawanya dan memukul lengan George pelan, "Tentu saja kau benar, tapi kekacauan yang dibuatnya serta kedengkiannya yang menjadi-jadi terhadap kita justru membuatku merindukannya..."

"_Bloody hell... _Sherry, kau baru saja membuatku patah hati, kau tahu, gadis kecil?" George melipat tangannya dan memonyongkan mulutnya, tentu saja secara dramatis.

Sherry menggelengkan kepalanya tak sabar, "Hentikan itu George. Memang kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak bersama kita disini?"

George melonggarkan lipatan tangannya, dan ekspresinya kembali riang, "Dia ke Rumania. Membeli beberapa intisari naga untuk campuran produk kami yang terbaru. Kau ingat aku pernah bilang bahwa salah satu kakak kami, Charlie, ada di Rumania menangani naga-naga disana?"

Sherry mengangguk.

"Ya, mereka akan kembali bersama saat malam natal nanti. Dia memutuskan untuk membeli intisari naga disaat menjelang natal, karena ia sudah mendapat kisikan bahwa mendekati natal, berbagai macam barang dagangan akan didiskon besar-besaran, termasuk berbagai macam intisari naga." terang George.

Mendengarnya, Sherry tertawa tergelak-gelak. Ia tahu bahwa menjelang natal harga pakaian dan sepatu di pusat perbelanjaan biasanya didiskon besar-besaran, dan akan banyak orang yang berjejal untuk menyerbu. Akan tetapi membayangkan Fred ada di tengah pasar hewan-hewan magis dan ikut berjejal untuk membeli jantung naga, limpa naga, usus naga, darah naga... Sherry tergelak lagi.

George ikut tertawa. "Aku suka tawa yang indah dan terdengar puas, kau tahu."

Sherry terus tertawa, dan George membiarkan tawanya mereda dengan sendirinya. Setelah Sherry bisa kembali menguasai dirinya, mereka sama-sama terdiam, dan hanya bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Nafas mereka masing-masing terdengar oleh satu sama lain, mengeluarkan uap, saking dinginnya cuaca bersalju yang menyelimuti mereka malam itu. Sherry menarik nafas panjang, dan secara tiba-tiba mendapat dorongan untuk mengusap rambut merah George yang memanjang sampai ke dagu dan selalu dibiarkan berantakan. Bagian terdekat yang bisa disentuhnya adalah sisi kanan wajah George, maka Sherry menyentuhnya disana.

George tersentak oleh sentuhan itu, dan Sherry pun ikut tersentak karena ekspresi George yang tersentak. Sherry bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dibalik rambut merah yang harum itu.

Sherry menyibakkan rambut George perlahan, dan George diam, membiarkannya.

Momen berikutnya adalah Momen yang menyesakkan, karena George menunggu Sherry mengatakan sesuatu, akan tetapi Sherry tak mengatakan apapun, namun mulutnya kini sedikit menganga, dan matanya membelalak ke arah telinga kanan George yang baru saja tersingkap dari balik rambutnya.

Bagi George, itu adalah beberapa detik yang terasa bagaikan selamanya. George menarik nafas tak sabar dan langsung meraih tangan Sherry yang masih menyentuh rambut merah yang baru saja disibakkannya, dan menampakkan telinga yang berlubang menghitam, bagaikan bagian tubuh yang telah mati dan tak lagi teraliri darah.

"Jadi, kau sekarang sudah melihatnya? Aku sudah berinisiatif untuk tak menunjukkannya padamu dari awal, karena aku khawatir setelah melihatnya, kau akan berpaling pada Fred. Sekedar informasi, telinganya masih lengkap, hanya saja, sisa kewarasannya-lah yang harus kau cari-cari dibalik rambutnya." George menyeringai.

Di luar dugaan George, Sherry sama sekali tidak tertawa mendengarnya. Gadis itu hanya terus terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, membiarkan tangannya masih dalam genggaman George. Perlahan bahunya mulai naik turun, dan dua tetes air mata langsung jatuh ke pipinya.

"Sherry...? Sherry... Kenapa? Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" George terkejut dan buru-buru menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu.

Sherry hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, dan mengucek-ngucek matanya sendiri untuk menahan airmata berikutnya yang akan jatuh.

George menarik napas perlahan. Ia sering berpura-pura menghibur gadis-gadis bodoh yang menangis untuk mencari perhatiannya, akan tetapi ia tak pernah punya pengalaman melakukannya dengan menggunakan hatinya yang tulus. Terlebih, saat ini ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat gadisnya menangis. Ada sebersit rasa tak nyaman di hatinya, yang ada hubungannya dengan merasa buruk rupa dan tak diterima, tapi demi harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi, George mengusir pikiran itu dan meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa berpikir seperti itu tentang dirinya.

Secara instingtif, George mengusap-usap lembut rambut Sherry, "Astaga, apa yang telah aku lakukan sampai seorang putri bisa sesedih ini? Sungguh pangeran yang tak berguna, aku layak kehilangan satu telingaku yang tersisa karena—"

"—Apa maksudmu?!" sambar Sherry, langsung meninju lengan George sekeras-kerasnya.

"Ouch!" George memegangi lengannya, "—dan untuk apa itu?"

"Untuk menuduh dirimu yang salah! Aku... aku..." airmata Sherry menetes lagi, "kekasih macam apa aku... m-mengapa... aku... mengapa aku t-t-tak p-pernah menyadari tentang hal ini semenjak lama George... Ak-aku..." Sherry langsung melingkari tangannya di seputar tubuh George, menempelkan wajahnya di bahu bidang pria itu, dan lanjut menangis tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Hati George dialiri sesuatu yang hangat, yang membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan yang berbeda. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, dan langsung melepaskan lingkaran tangan Sherry, untuk gantian menarik dan merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau benar Sherry, kau memang keterlaluan. Sudah cukup lama kan kita bersama? Sudah... satu, dua, tiga..." George berlagak menghitung bulan dengan jari-jarinya, "astaga Sherry, sudah kurang lebih empat bulan, dan selama itu kau bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun memperhatikan telingaku..."

Kata-kata George membuat tangisan Sherry semakin menjadi, bahunya naik turun tak karuan di dalam dekapan George, diikuti usaha susah payahnya untuk bernafas dengan hidung yang penuh lendir.

George terkekeh pelan, dan mendorong tubuh Sherry perlahan menjauhi tubuhnya supaya ia bisa menatap wajah gadis itu, "Hei, hei, _Princess_, aku hanya bercanda... hei, ayolah, jangan menangis lagi..." ucap George sambil mengangkat dagu Sherry perlahan.

Sherry hanya melemparkan pandangan berair padanya.

"Mengapa kau menangis? Kau menyesal karena setelah empat bulan ini kau baru tahu aku cacat, atau apa?" tanya George setengah tertawa, namun nadanya ia usahakan terdengar sesedih mungkin.

Sherry buru-buru menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak, sama sekali bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?" George membantu Sherry menghapus airmatanya.

"Ak-aku hanya merasa tak nyaman. Aku merasa tak t-tahu apa-apa tentangmu, dan... entahlah. M-Mungkin... mungkin aku terlalu terpesona dan sibuk tertawa ketika denganmu s-sampai aku sama sekali tak memperhatikan keadaanmu..."

"Sibuk tertawa? Ah, aku suka frasa itu, aku suka membuatmu sibuk tertawa." George mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tap-tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi itu menunjukkan betapa egoisnya aku selama ini... aku memang tidak menanyakan banyak hal tentangmu, aku lebih suka mengenalmu seiring hari berlalu, tapi untuk tak memperhatikan hal seperti telinga—"

"—Justru itu, aku memang ingin mengalihkan perhatianmu dari telingaku. Aku ingin kau lebih banyak sibuk tertawa denganku, dan Fred juga. Dan kalau kau memprotes dirimu sendiri yang tak berhasil memperhatikan telingaku, berarti kau menganggap remeh usahaku untuk membuatmu sibuk tertawa." kata George sambil mencubit kecil pipi Sherry. Kalimatnya seolah tak terbantahkan, dan Sherry terdiam karenanya.

"_No tears again_, oke? Dan lagipula sekarang kau sudah tahu, itupun dengan inisiatifmu sendiri, jadi tidak ada lagi acara buang-buang airmata. Lebih baik kau sumbangkan itu kepada jembalang-jembalang kebun yang tak tahu rasanya menangis. Makhluk-makhluk itu sama sekali tak pernah menangis, setiap mereka kesal atau sedih, mereka hanya bisa marah-marah. Aku ingin sekali mengajari mereka menangis, setelah dengan sukses mengajari mereka mengumpat kata-kata kasar untuk membuat Mum marah."

Mata bulat sipit Sherry yang mebengkak karena tangis membelalak seketika mendengar kata-kata George, dan ia pun tertawa.

"Nah, _I love it_. Tertawa akan membantu mengurangi bengkak di mata akibat menangis. Aku tak ingin manusia-manusia di dalam rumah tahu kau habis menangis. Mereka akan berlomba-lomba menguliahiku tentang bagaimana menjaga hati seorang perempuan, bahkan sebelum bertanya apa masalahnya. Percayalah, bahkan Ron membeli buku panduannya!"

Sherry tertawa lagi mendengarnya. Sisa-sisa airmatanya yang menggenang mulai menghilang. George semakin bersemangat menghiburnya.

"Dan satu lagi, mata bulatmu itu sudah cukup sempit, Sherry. Aku khawatir kau akan susah melihat apabila ada bengkakan di sekitar matamu. Bukankah itu akan mempersempit penglihatanmu?" Tanya George dengan ekspresi bodoh.

Sherry tertawa sepenuhnya oleh candaan George yang ini dan langsung meninju dada George pelan, "Tidak sopan kau! Aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas walaupun mataku seperti ini! Membawa-bawa ras di dalam candaan itu sangat sensitif, kau tahu?"

George nyengir, namun langsung meraih Sherry ke dalam dekapannya lagi, "Tentu saja aku tahu, tapi apa alasanmu untuk merasa tersinggung mendengarnya? Karena mata bulat sipit yang sedang membengkak itu adalah mata gadis yang kusukai, dan aku menyukai segala yang ada padanya. Dan lagi, apa pula alasanmu untuk tersinggung, ketika mata sipitmu itu diledek oleh pemuda-berkuping-satu?"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

.

Malam itu akhirnya dihabiskan Sherry dengan mendengar George menceritakan kisah kelam dunia sihir yang baru saja berakhir tahun lalu. George menceritakan padanya tentang Voldemort, penyihir terjahat sepanjang masa, tentang Harry Potter yang merupakan Sang Terpilih, tentang bagaimana ia bersama lima orang lainnya menyamar menjadi Harry dan pergi bersama tujuh penyihir sakti untuk membawa Harry ke tempat persembunyian yang aman di The Burrow sebelum usianya beranjak 17 tahun, yang merupakan saat dimana ia mendapatkan luka fatal di telinganya itu ("namun aku sangat bangga, dan sama sekali tak menyesal," begitu kata George), dan tentang pertempuran terakhir di Hogwarts yang membuat Fred nyaris kehilangan nyawanya.

"Fred tertimpa reruntuhan gedung kastil. Banyak sekali tulangnya yang patah, dan dulu kami semua hampir yakin kami akan kehilangan dia. Tapi setelah tiga minggu dirawat di St. Mungo dan diinfus begitu banyak Skelegro—ramuan penumbuh tulang, maksudku—dan ramuan lainnya, ia akhirnya sadarkan diri. Si brengsek itu beruntung, meskipun ia pernah sekarat, tak ada apapun yang membekas di tubuhnya karena kecelakaannya murni tanpa sihir, sedangkan aku, luka ini disebabkan sihir hitam, jadi tak bisa diperbaiki."

Sherry terdiam. Apa yang dipikirkannya memang benar. Banyak sekali hal yang tak diketahuinya dari George. Dari keluarganya. Dan dari dunianya. Atas dasar apa dulu ia mengaku pemberani dan berkata bahwa ia siap menghadapi tantangan dan bahaya apapun di dunia sihir bersama George. Sherry jadi malu sendiri mengingat saat ketika ia mengatakan itu di pantai di daerah Scarborough, tempat ia menerima cinta George. Bahaya yang para penyihir ini lalui sungguh sangat besar, dan mereka tidak hanya berjuang untuk kaum mereka sendiri, melainkan juga untuk para muggle yang dibantai oleh Voldemort dan pengikutnya bahkan tanpa para muggle itu sadari. Sherry membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya apabila ia pindah ke Inggris satu tahun lebih cepat, dan merasakan segala kegilaan dan situasi bahaya yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Dan ia yakin saat itu ia pasti tidak akan bertemu George yang sedang berjalan-jalan santai di tengah jalanan kota dengan membawa-bawa ular mainan sihir...

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sherry, George mengelus pipi gadis itu perlahan dengan punggung jarinya, dan berkata, "Semua sudah berlalu, oke? Sekarang semua sudah aman dan damai. Yah, tak bisa terlalu damai sih selagi masih ada aku dan Fred, tapi, yah... dunia ini sudah cukup aman untuk kau tempati. Terlebih sekarang ada aku yang akan selalu menjagamu, asal kau tak keberatan penjagamu berkuping satu..." kekeh George.

Kali ini Sherry tertawa mendengarnya. Hilangnya telinga George adalah bukti kepahlawanannya, dan itu sama sekali bukan aib baginya. Justru setelah mendengar ceritanya, Sherry, secara aneh, melihat George jauh lebih tampan, bahkan dengan lubang menghitam di bagian kanan pelipisnya itu. Dengan lembut, Sherry mengusap lubang menghitam itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tentu aku tidak keberatan. Terus terang aku bangga setelah mendengar ceritamu. Dengan kisah sehebat itu, aku heran mengapa kau ingin menyembunyikannya dariku, dan juga orang lain."

Bibir George tertarik ke kedua sisi pipinya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan senyumnya, namun gagal. Akhirnya ia tertawa dan berkata, "Kau tahu tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyembunyikannya dari siapapun selama ini. Saat itu ketika bertemu denganmu, aku menyembunyikannya sedemikian rupa dengan rambutku karena aku sedang berjalan di lingkungan muggle dan malas menjelaskan kepada siapa saja yang akan siap melotot melihat lubangku. Namun setelah mengenalmu, aku berencana terus melakukannya, karena selama ini semua orang selalu gagal membedakanku dan Fred, sampai akhirnya lubangku menjadi pembedanya. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau bisa membedakan aku dan Fred tanpa bantuan lubangku, dan ternyata aku sangat terkejut karena kau tak pernah salah membedakan. Ibu kami pun masih sering tertukar, asal kau tahu. Dan mengetahui bahwa kau sangat mengenaliku membuatku sangat senang. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal kau tak pernah memperhatikan lubangku, tentu saja kau tak bisa. Dengan sedikit sihir aku sudah mengatur rambutku sedemikian rupa agar tak pernah menyingkap lubangku dan membuat orang tak memperhatikan bagian itu." George nyengir setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sherry mendengus, "Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? Aku merasa bersalah setengah mati, Apalagi kau pakai menambahkan fakta bahwa sudah empat bulan kita bersama dan aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang itu!"

George hanya nyengir. Ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa saat itu di satu sisi ia senang melihat Sherry begitu memikirkannya sampai seperti itu.

"Dan kau harus berhenti menyebutnya 'lubangku'. Sangat aneh kudengar, kau tahu?" Lanjut Sherry.

George terkekeh, dan kembali meraih Sherry ke dalam pelukannya. Kali ini pelukannya sangat lembut, sekaligus kuat dan protektif, seakan ingin melindungi Sherry dari dinginnya malam bersalju dan juga dari segala bahaya dan kejahatan yang ada di dunia.

Sherry menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan merasakan ketenteraman di dalam pelukan George.

"Kau tahu Sherry, satu hal lagi, dari sekian banyak hal, yang aku sukai darimu?" tanya George kepada pucuk kepala berambut coklat Sherry.

"Hmmm...?"

"Aromamu. Kau selalu beraroma cokelat stroberi... kau sangat..." George menahan napas sesaat, "...lezat."

Mendengarnya, Sherry merasakan semburat merah menjalar dan membakar pipinya yang sudah memucat karena suhu dingin. Perlahan, ia merasakan George mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, mengalirkan sensasi hangat sampai ke dada dan perutnya.

Malam itu, George mengantar Sherry sampai ke depan kamar Ginny, dan memperingatkan Ginny untuk memberinya selimut tebal, yang disusul dengan omelan Ginny tentang tidak bijaknya mengajak Sherry keluar di malam bersalju lebat seperti itu.

Sherry tersenyum. Hatinya tersentuh oleh cara kakak beradik itu menunjukkan kepedulian mereka padanya, dan dalam hati menyimpulkan bahwa keluarga Weasley mungkin seluruhnya terlahir dengan pembawaan yang membuat orang merasa nyaman dan terlindungi, seperti yang selalu bisa diberikan George padanya.

=oOo=

**23 Desember**

"_Morning Princess," _George muncul di dapur keesokan paginya, memberikan pelukan singkat pada Sherry yang sedang menata piring di atas meja, "_and morning Dear Queen_," dan lanjut mencium pipi ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Oh, George!" Mrs. Weasley menepuk bahu pemuda itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Ginny yang sedang memotong wortel disamping Hermione langsung memutar bola matanya, "George, _please_, berhenti bersikap manis seperti itu kepada Mum!" katanya sinis.

"Ada apa Ginny kecil? Kau juga menginginkan ciuman pagi dari kakakmu yang tampan ini?" tanya George sambil memonyongkan mulutnya dari jauh.

Ginny memberikan gerakan muntah, dan Hermione tertawa.

"Kau tak perlu sesinis itu terhadap seorang pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta, Ginny." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh, ya." Ginny kembali memutar bola matanya, "hampir lupa kalau Ron sama anehnya saat itu,"

Hermione hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

"Yah, maafkan kami karena tak bisa membuat Harry menjadi 'seaneh' kami, Gin. Kau pasti menginginkannya juga kan?" George mengalungi bahu Ginny, yang langsung dibalas dengan lirikan tajam oleh Ginny.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan itu, kau bodoh, _please_!"

"Sudah, sudah, sudah. George, kau keluarlah, jangan mengganggu gadis-gadis ini, atau sarapan kita tidak akan pernah siap." Mrs. Weasley berseru tak sabar, dan beralih kepada Sherry, "Sherry sayang, bisa kau ambilkan teko dan cangkir-cangkir dari lemari itu?"

Sherry tersenyum dan dengan bersemangat langsung menuju lemari yang yang ditunjuk Mrs. Weasley untuk mengambilkan yang diminta.

George menghampiri Sherry dan berbisik, "Kita akan jalan-jalan setelah sarapan!" Kemudian ia membantu Sherry mengangkat cangkir-cangkir, meletakkannya di atas meja makan, mencubit kecil pipi Sherry, dan langsung melesat meninggalkan dapur.

Ginny menghembuskan nafas keras-keras, lalu tertawa. "Maafkan aku Sherry, sama sekali tak bermaksud sinis pada kalian, hanya saja ini kali pertamaku melihatnya seperti itu, dan agak konyol kurasa. Oh, aku akan terbiasa nanti. Kita hanya butuh waktu." Ginny tertawa lagi.

"Terus terang aku suka melihat George seperti itu. Sisi pria dewasanya jadi tampak. Kau beruntung sekali Sherry, sejujurnya banyak wanita yang dari dulu ingin ada di posisimu," komentar Hermione sambil memberikan tatapan lembut pada Sherry.

Kali ini Sherry tidak tersipu, ia berusaha menunjukkan senyuman yang ceria dan berkata, "Terima kasih! Dia tak selalu semanis itu kok, menurutku dia tetap tukang lelucon menjengkelkan yang kalian kenal, aku pun beberapa kali menjadi korbannya."

"Oh ya?" Ginny dan Hermione bertanya bersamaan.

Dan sisa waktu menyiapkan sarapan pagi di dapur pun digunakan mereka untuk mendengar cerita Sherry tentang keisengan George padanya dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang. Mrs. Weasley ikut mendengarkan namun kadang tertawa dan kadang marah karena tak setuju dengan perilaku George. Obrolan itu berlangsung seru, dan seketika mereka semua merasa akrab dan dekat satu sama lain.

.

Setelah sarapan, Sherry dan George telah siap untuk jalan-jalan. George mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna ungu tua dan syal rajut putih bergaris ungu yang senada dengan jaketnya, serta celana jeans dan sepatu boots pendek berwarna coklat. Sementara Sherry mengenakan jaket berwarna pink lembut, dengan syal wol berwarna putih, dan rok putih selutut bermotif polkadot _shocking pink_. Ia tak lupa menggunakan penutup telinga dengan kombinasi warna putih pink di atas rambut coklat sepunggungnya yang dibiarkan terurai, yang menyempurnakan penampilannya dan membuat George menahan napas karena gemas. George senang dengan inisiatif Sherry untuk membawa beberapa set pakaian dengan padu padan sempurna di dalam kopernya yang cukup besar. Akan tetapi karena tak bisa membawa banyak sepatu di dalam kopernya, Sherry hanya membawa dua pasang sepatu boots berwarna hitam dan putih, dan sekarang ia menggunakan boots yang berwarna putih sepanjang lutut.

"Kau sangat penuh pertimbangan. Aku selalu suka melihat penampilanmu setiap aku menjemputmu ke rumahmu, tapi aku tak menyangka kau bisa berpenampilan sebaik ketika kau di rumah dengan satu lemari besar hanya dengan bermodalkan satu buah koper."

Sherry nyengir, "Aku selalu merasa tak percaya diri kalau aku belum memastikan penampilanku cukup rapih dan serasi. Jadi aku paksakan untuk memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya sebisaku." ujarnya.

George mengangkat alis, "Padahal kau tak perlu merasa tak percaya diri. Kau yang baru bangun tidur dan mengenakan baju yang kusut saja sudah sangat menggemaskan buatku." ia mencubit hidung Sherry pelan, "dan aromamu... Hmm... Ah sudahlah. _Let's go my Chocolate Strawberry Princess. Let's show your beauty to the world_."

.

George mengajak Sherry berjalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade, desa penyihir di dekat sekolah sihir Hogwarts. George menceritakan padanya tentang desa itu yang merupakan tempat yang selalu ingin dikunjungi anak-anak Hogwarts saat ada izin keluar kastil, dan bahwa di sana ada toko yang menjadi inspirasi baginya dan Fred untuk membangun sebuah toko lelucon.

"Sekarang sudah tutup, Toko Lelucon Zonko ini, bangkrut saat kebangkitan Voldemort dua tahun yang lalu. Dulu aku dan Fred berniat membeli bangunannya untuk dijadikan Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes cabang Hogsmeade, namun karena semua akses ke Hogsmeade di tutup saat itu, kami tak melihat ada keuntungan disini. Namun sekarang setelah semuanya kembali normal, kami sedang mempertimbangkannya kembali." Jelas George saat mereka berdiri di depan bangunan Zonko yang sudah kosong dan penuh debu.

Sherry menatap bangunan tersebut dan mengangguk, "Ya, itu ide yang sangat brilian. Desa ini pasti merindukan sebuah toko lelucon lagi untuk memberikan lebih banyak warna."

George menyeringai, "Ya, dan aku dan Fred juga sudah merindukan tumpukan galleon yang lebih banyak lagi." Mereka berdua tertawa kecil, dan George menggandeng tangan Sherry untuk berlalu dari situ menuju pub The Three Broomsticks.

.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil bercanda dan menendang-nendang tumpukan salju di atas tanah, tampak riang dan asyik sendiri, sampai tiba-tiba tiga orang gadis menghadang jalan mereka.

"Oh, Jadi ini pacarmu George?" Seorang gadis sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang bergelombang yang sangat panjang, bertanya dengan nada tinggi pada George. Kedua temannya di belakangnya memandangi Sherry dengan sinis.

"Travena..." Sebut George.

Sherry menoleh menatap George, tidak mengerti dengan situasi itu.

"George, kau selalu bilang kalau kau tidak tertarik untuk berhubungan serius!" mendadak gadis bernama Travena itu histeris. Kedua temannya mengelus-elus lengannya untuk menenangkan.

George melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Sherry dan maju selangkah, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya, berusaha tidak terdengar kasar.

"George kau tahu aku... aku..." Travena terbata-batakarena emosi.

George tetap mempertahankan ekspresi tenang di wajahnya, menunggu.

"Sudah berapa tahun aku berusaha menunjukkan cintaku padamu George, kenapa kau..." Ia mulai terisak.

Sherry jengah melihatnya, namun tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Semua yang kau lakukan untukku memang menyenangkan Travena, aku berterima kasih, tapi sampai saat aku bertemu gadis yang sekarang ada di dekatku ini, hati dan pikiranku memang terlalu penuh oleh lelucon dan ide-ide konyol tentang bom kotoran, permen konstipasi, dan teman-temannya..." tutur George, "dan aku kira tak ada yang bisa memaksaku untuk menjalin suatu hubungan ketika aku tak berpikir itu ide yang baik atau... menarik sama sekali," ia mengangkat bahu.

"Siapa dia?!" Travena menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Sherry dengan pandangan tanpa hormat sama sekali. Ia bahkan sengaja memandang Sherry dengan sedikit menunduk, menekankan betapa pendeknya tubuh Sherry dibandingkan dirinya.

Sherry terkejut dengan perlakuan itu, dan sebersit rasa tersinggung menoreh dadanya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah jari Travena yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

George menghela napas kesal, "Kau tahu Travena, kau akan tampak jauh lebih cantik apabila kau turunkan jari berkuku panjangmu itu," George mengedik sinis ke arah jari telunjuk Travena yang kukunya di cat biru campur kuning emas, "namanya Sherry."

Travena menurunkan tangannya sambil mendengus. Sekarang ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, perpaduan antara menahan dingin dan amarah. Beberapa helai rambut pirang panjang bergelombangnya tertiup angin menutupi wajahnya yang mulai basah oleh airmata.

"Tapi aku tahu kau tertarik padaku! Mengapa kau bisa bilang kau tak menginginkanku? Kau bohong!" seru Travena.

"Travena, aku tak perlu mengulang kata-kataku lagi. Kau sendiri yang menyimpulkan semuanya sesuai yang kau mau. Namun yang ingin kukatakan adalah, tak pernah ada yang membuatku tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan serius, selain gadis ini. Dan menurutku itu sudah cukup jelas untukmu. Kuharap kau tak tersinggung, karena wajah cantikmu akan cepat keriput kalau terus kau lipat seperti itu." Ucap George, dan langsung menarik Sherry untuk beranjak meninggalkan Travena dan kedua temannya.

.

"George... siapa dia?" tanya Sherry ketika mereka telah lanjut berjalan.

"Travena Arnold, seangkatan denganku di Hogwarts, tapi dia di asrama Ravenclaw," jawab George datar, kemudian tersenyum, "lupakan dia, oke?"

Sherry menautkan alisnya, menunjukkan ekspresi tidak nyaman, "Cantik sekali dia. Kenapa kau mengabaikannya?"

George mengangkat alisnya dan meremas lembut jari-jari Sherry di dalam genggamannya, "_Geez_, kau mau aku bagaimana? Langsung memeluk dan menciumnya, begitu?" protes George sambil tertawa.

Wajah Sherry memerah, "Tidak, tidak begitu. Hanya saja... dia cantik sekali. Aku merasa aneh dan tak nyaman kau memuji-mujiku di depan dia seperti itu..."

George tertawa lagi, dan mengusap pelan rambut Sherry, "Kau tak perlu merasa seperti itu. Bukan salahmu aku memujimu begitu. Itu karena aku terlalu bangga dan senang bersamamu, _Princess_. Ayo, berbahagialah!"

Sherry meringis, "Iya, aku tak memungkiri kalau aku senang diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi rasanya aneh. Janggal rasanya membuat gadis secantik itu memandang iri padaku. Aku heran kau bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Tapi jujur aku senang kau memperlakukannya seperti tadi karena... aku tak suka caranya memperlakukanku, dan juga caranya... huh Sudahlah." Sherry mendengus kesal.

George menatap gadisnya dengan gemas, dan berkata, "Kalau kau memusingkan hal semacam itu, percayalah, banyak sekali gadis yang harus kau pusingkan sampai rasanya kau tak punya cukup banyak kepala untuk memusingkannya. Kita tidak usah memikirkan gadis-gadis itu lagi, oke? Sekarang aku bersamamu dan itu adalah fakta yang menyenangkan dan aku tak peduli apa kata orang lain. Aku tak mau repot-repot memenuhi ekspektasi semua manusia di dunia, dan bukannya aku tak bisa," ia menyeringai, "namun aku tak mau. Yang aku mau adalah menyebarkan humor dan tawa bagi yang mau menerimanya, dan bahagia bersamamu, _my cute Princess_. Oh ya, dan dia pantas iri padamu karena kau jauh lebih cantik, baik, dan menarik dari pada dia, dan apakah pidatoku ini masih kurang panjang?" George menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya keras-keras dengan tak sabar. Sherry hanya menaikkan alisnya sambil memberikan tatapan malas pada George, dan tak mendebat apa-apa lagi.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo kita bergegas, salju bisa membuatmu beku dan kita perlu butterbeer untuk menghangatkan tubuh." tanpa perlu jawaban Sherry lagi, George langsung menariknya berjalan menuju The Three Broomsticks.

=oOo=

**24 Desember**

Sherry bangun keesokan paginya dan mendapati Ginny duduk disampingnya. "Pagi Sherry. George menitipkan ini untukmu. Dia harus pergi ke tokonya tadi malam." Ginny mengangsurkan sepucuk surat dari George untuk Sherry.

_"Hullo Princess, tidurmu nyenyak? Aku pergi tadi malam setelah kau tidur, untuk lembur di toko. Hari ini pun aku harus tetap tinggal karena rambut Verity sudah berdiri semua karena kewalahan menangani pelanggan. Ah, kami memang harus mempekerjakan karyawan baru. Aku berharap Fred bisa pulang cepat dan membantuku membereskan toko sebelum tutup untuk liburan natal, tapi sepertinya ia dan Charlie baru akan sampai tengah malam nanti. Kau tunggu saja disana, habiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama Ginny, Hermione, Ron, dan Harry. Jangan lupa tersenyum dan tertawa, oke?_

_Love, George."_

Sepanjang pagi di The Burrow di lalui Sherry dengan membantu Mrs. Weasley mendekorasi rumah bersama Ginny, Hermione, Ron, dan Harry. Menjelang siang, Bill Weasley, anak pertama keluarga Weasley bersama istrinya yang bagai bidadari, Fleur Delacour, datang dan membantu mendekorasi rumah (Ginny berusaha keras menjauhi Fleur karena ia selalu merasa kesal tiap berada di dekat Fleur, entah kenapa).

Di sore hari, mereka semua kecuali Bill dan Fleur bermain lempar bola salju di halaman rumah sampai kelelahan. Lebih banyak tamu akan datang pada saat petang, menurut Harry, di antaranya Kingsley Shacklebolt sang menteri sihir, Rubeus Hagrid sang penjaga kunci Hogwarts, Andromeda Black dengan cucunya Ted Lupin, dan lain-lain. Sherry sangat bersemangat karena ia sama sekali tak pernah merayakan natal dengan orang sebanyak ini, terlebih kesemuanya sangat ramah dan hangat padanya sejauh ini. Ini pasti akan jadi natal yang paling mengesankan untuknya.

Fred dan Charlie, diluar perkiraan, sampai di rumah tepat setelah mereka selesai bermain lempar bola salju. Fred terkejut melihat Sherry ada disana, dan Sherry sangat senang berjumpa dengan Fred lagi dan langsung melompat ke pelukan Fred ("Oh ya ampun Sherry, apa yang akan si brengsek itu katakan kalau dia tahu aku benar-benar telah memenangi kontes siapa-lebih-menawan ini", kekeh Fred). Sherry langsung menyampaikan isi surat George pada Fred tentang ia yang membutuhkan bantuan untuk membereskan toko, dan segera setelah Sherry membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Fred pergi bersamanya ke Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes untuk membantu George.

Pukul setengah enam sore, lonceng pintu _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes _berdentang ketika dua orang dengan rambut merah manyala dan coklat tua masuk melewatinya. Verity yang masih super sibuk melayani pelanggan-pelanggan terakhir di meja kasir tampak gugup melihat siapa yang datang.

.

"Se—selamat datang Mr. Weasley, M—miss Huang…" sapanya terbata-bata.

Fred mengangguk dengan ceria, sama sekali tak menyadari kegugupan Verity, dan langsung mengajak Sherry masuk ke dalam toko. Verity menahan napas sambil menatap kedua orang itu masuk ke bagian lebih dalam toko, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa karena pelanggan-pelanggan di hadapannya harus segera dilayani, dan kedua orang itu yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke bagian dalam toko.

Fred berhenti di depan pintu ruang kerjanya dan berkata pada Sherry, "Kau duluan saja ke atas, kejutkan George. Dia pasti senang kau datang membantu, lembur semalam pasti melelahkan."

Sherry mengangguk bersemangat, kemudian ia berjalan ke tangga flat, menaikinya dengan berjingkat-jingkat untuk mengejutkan George.

_'George pasti tak menyangka aku dan Fred akan datang membantunya malam ini. Dia sedang apa ya? Aku akan menceritakan apa yang kulalui seharian ini sambil membantunya beres-beres nanti. George pasti senang mendengar aku bisa akrab dengan seluruh keluarganya.' _

Sherry tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menaiki tangga. Sesampainya di anak tangga paling atas, ia tak mendapati George di ruang tengah. Alih-alih, ia melihat beberapa potong pakaian wanita bertebaran di sofa ruang tengah, dan mendengar suara sayup-sayup seorang perempuan dari kamar pria itu. Perasaan nyeri dan gemetar yang tak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca bersalju di luar mendadak menjalari tubuhnya.

Sherry memutuskan untuk terus berjingkat mengendap-endap mendekati pintu kamar George. Ia masih tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara pembicaraan itu, maka ia terus mendekat sampai ia kini tepat di belakang pintu kamar George yang setengah terbuka. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan keringat dingin langsung menetes satu demi satu dari dahinya.

"Travena..." Itu suara George.

Sherry tercekat. _'George? Travena? A... apa yang bertebaran itu pakaian milik Travena? Apa yang dilakukan George di kamarnya dengan Travena yang menanggalkan pakaiannya di ruang tengah?!'_

Sherry mendengar suara tawa genit Travena.

_'Tidak. Tidak mungkin. George tidak akan...'_ Sherry menggelengkan kepala pada dirinya sendiri. Akan tetapi, rasa mual dan ketakutan akan apa yang akan dilihatnya telah bercampur dengan dorongan kuat untuk memastikan segalanya. Tanpa bisa dikontrol lagi, kaki Sherry melangkah seolah diluar perintah otaknya. Dengan tubuh gemetar, dingin bagaikan es dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, Sherry akhirnya berdiri tepat di ambang pintu kamar George, dan menyaksikan apa yang ia pikir tak akan pernah ia saksikan bahkan ketika ia ditakdirkan hidup untuk kedua kalinya setelah mati: Travena, tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh semampainya, sedang berciuman dengan George, yang hanya memakai handuk yang dililit sembarangan sampai ia mungin tak menyadari bahwa ada bagian privatnya yang nyaris tak tertutupi, atau ia memang tak peduli.

Pada detik pertama, Sherry merasa otaknya terbakar dan langsung meleleh. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dengan penglihatannya yang perlahan-lahan mengabur oleh airmata, ia telah jelas-jelas melihat George dan Travena—gadis itu, gadis jahat kemarin sore itu, yang telah memandang rendah padanya—berciuman di dalam kamar George. Ya, KAMAR GEORGE, tempat semua aktifitas privat dapat dilakukan oleh si pemilik kamar baik sendirian atau dengan siapapun.

Berbagai rasa langsung serempak dirasakannya dalam sepersekian detik yang sama. Di dalam kepalanya terdengar suara '_ini tidak mungkin nyata, ini tidak mungkin'._ Akan tetapi, nyata atau tidak, Sherry tak sanggup memedulikannya lagi. Yang terjadi adalah yang terjadi, bukanlah lagi sesuatu untuk dipungkiri.  
Detik berikutnya, air mata bergulir lancar di pipinya, dan ia berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membuka suara. "George..." panggilnya lemah. Suaranya bergetar oleh luka dan kepedihan yang membuncah oleh apa yang rasanya seperti tombak berkarat yang menusuk bola matanya.  
Dan sedetik setelah itu, George mendorong Travena menjauh darinya dengan ekspresi shock sekaligus tak percaya.

"She—Sherry, Merlin!" George melihat wajah itu telah pucat pasi, aliran darah seakan tak mengalir disana. Ia bergegas menghampiri Sherry untuk melakukan apapun—APAPUN—untuk membuat gadis itu tenang, paling tidak untuk detik itu, karena ia benar-benar tak menyangka Sherry bisa sampai di Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes tanpanya.

Sementara itu, Travena yang juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Sherry justru tersenyum puas karena kebetulan yang menyenangkan itu, dan malah duduk di ranjang George dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut milik pria itu.

Sherry mundur perlahan, matanya berkilau bagaikan kristal yang retak. Getaran tubuh dan desahan nafasnya sudah tak terkontrol. Ia tak tahu apa yang kini berkecamuk di hatinya, benar-benar tak tahu. Ia mati rasa. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari secepat-cepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sherry!" George memanggilnya, namun Sherry tak memedulikannya. George tak bisa langsung mengejarnya karena ia belum berpakaian.

.

Sherry berlari melewati Fred di bawah, yang memanggilnya dengan bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, George muncul tergesa-gesa dari tangga flat, telah berpakaian seadanya.

"Ada apa ini George?!" Tanya Fred khawatir.

"Aku tak bisa jelaskan sekarang. Di atas ada Travena, tolonglah." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan George sambil terengah-engah dan langsung bergegas berlari menyusul Sherry.

"Apa?!" Mata Fred membelalak dan langsung berubah kemerahan karena terkejut dan marah, namun George telah berlalu, dan Fred-pun bergegas menaiki tangga flat.

.

Sherry berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia telah menabrak selusin penyihir dalam usahanya berlari, bahkan tanpa meminta maaf. Ia terus berlari sambil menyeka airmatanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil. Suara tangisannya dapat didengar oleh siapapun yang dilewatinya, namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di hatinya dengan mudah membuatnya tak lagi memedulikan apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentang dirinya.

_'Aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang akan mati karena kebodohanku sendiri. Betapa bodohnya aku mempercayai semua yang kulihat selama ini. Betapa bodohnya aku berpikir bahwa hidup seseorang dapat berubah begitu saja bagai kisah di dalam dongeng. Betapa bodohnya aku mengira bahwa aku benar-benar mutiara yang ditemukan di antara butiran pasir. Itu benar, aku tak mengetahui apa-apa… aku tak pernah mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya… bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai semuanya begitu saja?' _

Sherry terus berlari dengan putus asa, mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan yang beberapa kali dilewatinya itu, sampai ia menemukan tembok bata yang berdiri kokoh di ujung jalan, dan mendorongnya kuat-kuat.

Itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuknya pulang ke dunia muggle. Ia tak peduli dengan barang-barangnya di The Burrow, ia hanya ingin pulang, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia terus mendorong tembok itu sekuat tenaga, dengan tangannya, kakinya, berat tubuhnya... sampai sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara George memanggil namanya.

"Sherry! Sherry! Dimana kau?!" Suara itu terdengar putus asa, namun Sherry sama sekali tak bisa merasakan ada yang lebih berhak putus asa dibandingkan dirinya.

Dorongan untuk bersembunyi muncul begitu saja, dan matanya mulai berkeliling untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. '_Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan pulang ke dunia muggle, ke dunia manusia NORMAL, ke duniaku yang sebenarnya, yang damai. Dan itu akan kulakukan tanpa pria itu. Ya, tanpa George Weasley.'_

Sherry menemukan tumpukan tinggi berkerat-kerat botol kosong bir milik kedai Leaky Cauldron di dekat tembok itu, dan buru-buru menyelinap bersembunyi di baliknya. Tepat setelah ia menyelinap, George muncul dan melihat ke tempat beberapa detik lalu Sherry berdiri.

"Sherry, dimana kau…" suara George terdengar terengah-engah, lebih seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekuat tenaga Sherry menahan diri untuk tak menghirup lendir di hidungnya yang sudah mampet akibat menangis, sekuat ia berusaha menahan sakit hatinya mendengar suara George di dekatnya, namun terasa sangat jauh dan tak tergapai.

"Arggghh!" Sherry mendengar George meraung, dan ada bunyi seperti tulang yang bertemu dengan tembok bata. George baru saja meninju tembok.

"Bodoh sekali kau George… bodoh!" maki George pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian kembali meninju tembok.

Hati Sherry semakin ngilu, dan itu rasanya telah menjelaskan lebih dari apapun yang ingin ia ketahui. George memang bersalah. George memang telah melakukan sesuatu yang melukainya. George memang mengkhianatinya.

Beberapa menit yang rasanya bagaikan selamanya itu akhirnya berlalu. George memutuskan mencarinya di tempat lain, dan Sherry akhirnya bisa keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan penuh keringat, yang sebenarnya terasa irasional, mengingat dinginnya suhu malam itu. Salju semakin deras turun dan Sherry belum menemukan cara untuk pulang. Ia berharap ada penyihir yang akan keluar atau masuk ke dalam Leaky Cauldron sehingga ia bisa ikut menembus tembok bata dengan penyihir tersebut, namun tak ada yang datang.

.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, tubuh Sherry mulai menggigil hebat. Salju yang turun terasa bagaikan batu-batu kerikil yang menimpa kepalanya. Kepalanya mulai pening, dan ia mulai merasa bodoh. Bodoh, dan tak berdaya. Sepintas ada rasa menyesal karena telah berlari begitu saja, ketika ia bisa saja meminta tolong pada Fred untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu apa ternyata Fred juga mengetahui semua ini, maka memikirkannya saja rasanya sudah membuatnya mual. Sherry memejamkan matanya dan mengusir dorongan untuk menangis lagi, yang hanya akan membuatnya tambah pening. Ia merosot di depan tembok batu itu, memeluk lututnya dan mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur suhu tubuhnya, namun keadaannya tak kunjung membaik. Ia mencoba bertahan beberapa menit lagi dengan harapan akan ada penyihir yang datang dan membukakan tembok bata itu.

Tiba-tiba, Sherry mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sherry tersentak dan langsung bangkit berdiri, dan menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya. Travena. Hati Sherry bagaikan disulut obor besar melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia berusaha berdiri tegak walaupun badannya gemetar. Ia tak ingin tampak lemah di hadapan Travena yang telah… menghancurkan hidupnya? Oh, tidak. Mungkin memang ia yang seharusnya tak pernah muncul di kehidupan George dan Travena dari awal.

"Halo Sherry sayang, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Travena dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat.

Sherry menarik napas dalam-dalam dan maju selangkah. Postur Travena yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya sama sekali tak membuatnya gentar, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" balas Sherry sengit.

Travena tertawa sinis, "Kau benar. Seharusnya aku masih ada di kamar tidur kekasih_mu_ kan, George Weasley?"

Sherry menggigit lidahnya. Berjuang untuk tak membuat matanya berkaca-kaca di hadapan Travena. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena menjadi orang yang sangat cengeng, apalagi di depan seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat mengintimidasi di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian ia sadar, bahwa ia memang payah. Ia tidak cantik seperti yang dikatakan George. Ia hanya orang asing berkulit kekuningan di antara sekian banyak orang berkulit pucat kemerahan di kota ini. Tubuhnya kecil, sama sekali tak semampai seperti tubuh Travena yang akan membuat iri gadis manapun yang melihatnya. Hidungnya bahkan tidak mancung seperti Travena. Dan fakta yang paling buruk dari semuanya adalah… ia hanya manusia biasa. Ia bukan penyihir, dan itu membuat Travena tentu seribu kali lebih serasi dengan George dibandingkan dirinya.

Sherry menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tanpa sadar mundur selangkah.

"Kau tahu, kau lebih baik pergi dari sini sekarang juga." tandas Travena.

"Ya, aku sedang akan melakukannya." Jawab Sherry dengan suara bergetar.

"Oh ya?" Travena menaikkan satu alisnya, memberikan Sherry tatapan merendahkan, "bagaimana caranya, kalau aku boleh tahu? Apakah dengan melewati tembok bata ini? Hahahaha malang sekali kau muggle bodoh. Leaky Cauldron sudah tutup untuk liburan natal semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Di malam seperti ini Diagon Alley sudah mulai sepi, dan kau tak punya jalan lain untuk pulang sendirian… kecuali kau mau kubantu."

"Aku tak perlu bantuanmu." Sherry sungguh-sungguh dengan pernyataannya itu.

Travena tersenyum jahat, dan maju perlahan-lahan ke arahnya.

Sherry langsung waspada, dan mulai mundur perlahan-lahan, menghindar sebisanya. Bayangan bahwa penyihir di hadapannya akan mengacungkan tongkatnya sudah menggantung di dalam kepalanya, dan ia tahu menghindar tak akan ada gunanya. Namun sampai ke saat terakhirnya, ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya diam dan pasrah begitu saja, maka ia menghindari gadis itu sebisanya.

Travena terus maju mendekatinya, pelan tapi pasti. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tanpa Sherry sempat membaca gerakannya, Travena telah melompat ke arahnya dan mencengkeramnya dengan kasar. Kuku-kuku tajamnya seakan menusuk menembus lengan jaket Sherry. Detik berikutnya, Sherry merasakan sensasi terpedih yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Paru-parunya seperti disiram es, semua bagian tubuhnya serasa ditarik ke segala penjuru sekaligus ditekan dari segala penjuru secara bersamaan. Kulitnya terasa dikoyak-koyak, dan ia seakan tak bisa merasakan nyawanya lagi. Dimensi seakan telah berganti… dan semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

'_Good bye Daddy… Good bye… George. Happy white… and bloody red Christmas Eve. Dan sepertinya... ini air mata terakhir.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**FIN? OR NOT? LOL!**

**GIMANA, GIMANA, GIMANA, GEORGERRIANS?**

**Ahhhh kalian menemukan 'perbedaan' cerita ini dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya kan? Tell me about that!**

**Pastinya, apalah artinya kisah tanpa konflik sama sekali, benar kan?**

**Yah… aku nggak mau bicara banyak tentang ini, but I promise I'll update soon!**

**Probably the next sequel will be the last! (hikz, or yayy?!) hahahaha. **

**But I don't know, still. Ketika menulis kadang-kadang my mind goes wild LOL...**

**Keep loving and supporting Sherry please?**

**She loves her Georgie that much…**

**Dan aku ikutan patah hati ketika menulis ini… semoga kalian juga ya :'( (LOH?)**

**Hahahahahaha.**

**Sooooo REVIEW AS ALWAYS, OKAY?!**

**I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
